


Freckles

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Two Mages And A Rogue [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Freckles, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Cullen didn’t care what Roselyn said. He wasn’t going to stop until he’d kissed every last freckle on her face.





	Freckles

Cullen didn’t care what Roselyn said. He wasn’t going to stop until he’d kissed every last freckle on her face.  
“Cullen, stop.” She giggled softly as he pressed a kiss to a freckle beside her eye. He shook his head as he spotted another one located on her cheek. When he paused for a moment to continue scanning her face for freckles, Roselyn took the opportunity to roll over so she was seated atop him, with a mischievous grin as studied his face before leaning down to murmur in his ear.  
“I think you have a few freckles as well.”


End file.
